Dancing On the Street
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. Gokudera confronts his feelings for Yamamoto. When Yamamoto makes his first kill as a killer, Gokudera finds a way to comfort him. Not really the summary. Couldn't think of one. Co-Written with Rodick. Warning inside! 8059 . YamaGoku .


Dancing on the street

Shiroi: Uhh… hi?

Shana: Akk! Dodge you idiot! –Dodges knifes thrown at her and Shiroi-

Shiroi: Erm… Guys! I'll explain! I'll post the update for 'Boss, What about Hibari?' in early feb. This fic is an apology for YamaGoku fans. Though I know you guys are most probably not interested in my other fic.

Shana: But in case… It's just an apology. :D

Shiroi: Yeah! By the way, I was actually supposed to beta this fic. But it became me co-writing it in the end. LOL!

Summary: Gokudera confronts his feelings for Yamamoto. When Yamamoto makes his first kill as a killer, Gokudera finds a way to comfort him. (Not really the summary. Couldn't think of one.)  
Co-Written with Rodick.  
Pairings: YamaGoku 8059

Type: One-Shot (Damn random… For me…)

Warnings: Overuse of cigarettes... Implied BoyxBoy action... Blood! LOL! I'm seriously not sure how to rate this fic but... It's just a warning... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Using of the 'F' word... 3 times... I think... :D

Shana: So let's go on with the fic! :D

* * *

On his sixteenth birthday Gokudera made his kill.

Tsuna was looking at him with pity, he cringed mentally because all he could think in his mind was 'I killed for you tenth. I killed for you and you should be proud of me!'

He smoke one stick after another stick of cigarette on his way home, Yamamoto was walking next to him, following him in silence,

He grabbed the taller boy by the collar, "Stop following me!" His eyes flickered at his bloodied hand; he lessened his grip and muttered, "I just got blood on your jersey." He said, breathing harshly through his broken ribs.

Gokudera released him finally and stepped away, throwing away the remaining of his cigarette before raking his bloodied hand over his hair.

He didn't say anything after that, even as the other boy entered his house, uninvited. He stripped his clothes, paying no attention to the other boy and stepped into the shower, washed away all the blood from his hands and scratching them so hard until he felt completely skinless.

He stepped out from the bathroom and dried himself with a spare towel, still ignoring Yamamoto who stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"Gokudera, you know… It's okay to cry. I don't mind if you do…"

Gokudera had plenty of insults at the tip of his tongue, but talking would require a lot of energy. And hell, he didn't have enough to even light his cigarette! So he decided to remain quiet as he rummaged through the pile of clean clothes in his dresser.

He found a large shirt he bought a long time ago in Italy and tossed it to the other boy, "Go change. You've got blood all over you."

Yamamoto stepped into the bathroom without a word and closed the door with a 'click'. Gokudera sighed and threw himself on the bed, then closed his eyes. The sound of water running and hitting the ground of the bathroom lulled him to sleep.

--

There were only two of them on the rooftop during lunchtime that day. Tsuna had gone somewhere with Reborn for additional training.

Gokudera didn't bother to touch his lunch. Instead, he smoked a cigarette after another while watching the sky.

He stole a glance at the boy beside him who was busy chewing the sushi he brought from home. They were both silent; he was busy taking a drag from his cigarette and Yamamoto was busy stuffing his mouth with sushi.

The silence was peaceful… He almost wanted it to last forever…

He took a deep drag from his cigarette and frowned. Then again, since when did being alone with Yamamoto was peaceful?

He was surprised when Yamamoto grabbed his cigarette from his fingers. "You should eat and stop smoking that shit."

Yamamoto smile was blinding, he was speaking in a rush excited way and Gokudera just wanted to shut him up, he just wanted to shove an explosive into the other boy's mouth but all he ended doing was pressing his index finger on the other boy's lips.

"Shut the fuck up. You're giving me a migraine." He dropped his finger from Yamamoto's lips and turned away, not believing his own action earlier.

He heard Yamamoto releasing a small chuckle then mumbled "You're funny, Gokudera."

For Yamamoto, it was just probably another game.

--

By the time they dropped Tsuna at his house, the rain splattered heavily on the ground. Gokudera and Yamamoto were running blindly in the pouring rain. Gokudera could feel his shoes pounding on the ground with each step– until the other boy suddenly halted, causing him to crash into the other. He fell on his butt right on a puddle in the middle of the road.

"What the hell was that you idiot?"

"It's raining."

"I know it's raining! Why the fuck did you stop suddenly?"

"I was thinking… Should we find shelter?"

"You should have said that earlier! Too late you idiot! I'm already soaked!" Gokudera exclaimed and glared at Yamamoto.

"Hey, isn't this nice?" Yamamoto asked and sat next to Gokudera, right on the puddle too. His tone was cheerful as though they were taking stroll in a park instead of being soaked to the bone.

"What?" Gokudera asked pointedly.

"Look." He pointed to the street ahead, "No one walking around. It's just us here."

"Of course you baseball freak! No one stupid enough like you… _Us_ to be sitting in the rain like this!"

"But it's not bad right? Right Gokudera?" he turned his face towards him, watching him expectantly and smiled the stupid, idiotic smile of his, "This street is ours for now."

Gokudera pushed his wet hair out of his face and took a deep breath. "You're such an idiot." He said, smiling a little.

"Hey! I made you smile."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. You smiled! You should smile more."

He shivered, his clothes stuck to his body and it was uncomfortable but he didn't move from his position on the ground. The baseball freak was right; it was nice having the street to themselves…

--

His eyes felt hot and his nose was blocked, he was breathing heavily through his mouth.

"I brought you sushi. It's good." Yamamoto commented, opening the bento, revealing different kinds of tasty sushi that the stupid cow would just die to eat.

"I know it's good but people don't eat sushi when they're having a cold idiot."

"So what do you want then?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I know! I'll make you chicken soup!" Yamamoto got up and declared cheerfully.

Gokudera stared at the retrieving figure heading to the kitchen, but he didn't stop to wonder since when Yamamoto became so familiar with his house.

He frowned.

--

When Yamamoto made his first kill, he was literally broken in front of Gokudera. He took the katana from the taller boy and shoved him away from the bloodied body. He watched Yamamoto in silence as the boy shook quietly watching the body.

"I think I killed him." Yamamoto barely breathed as he spoke.

"You did." He replied gravely.

He blamed the guilt, pity, and the fact that they were both young and, too young to kill and soaked with other people blood. Gokudera couldn't think of any other reasons except he was not good in comforting people, he couldn't come up with comforting words to ease Yamamoto's mind, so he took the other boy home and let him stayed with him that night.

--

They lay on the bed next to each other, staring at the ceiling in silence…

Another minute passed and he felt the other boy rose from the bed, half sitting with the head on the bedpost, searching for his face in the dark.

"This is not a game right?" Yamamoto finally broke the silence.

"No. It never was."

"Oh."

"All these time while we were dodging bullets and running from the enemies, we weren't actually dancing on the street you know." He said sarcastically.

"I don't like it."

"Nobody does." He replied softly, almost to himself.

They were silent for a long moment.

Then Yamamoto extended one of his arms, cupping his face blindly. He traced his callous fingers on his lips, nose then his eyelids with feathery touch. Gokudera lay still. He let him. He knew how badly the other boy needs a human contact, because sometimes he felt like that too. Taking a life make you feel that you're dead inside, and Yamamoto was striving to live.

He didn't realize when Yamamoto moved. He felt something brush his arm, Yamamoto's fingers, naked against his skin, the other boy pulled him close to him, he felt a hand gripping his arm and another cradling his face, he blinked and Yamamoto's face was only an inch from his, blocking his view from the rest of the world. His heart skipped a beat.

"I want to forget." Yamamoto murmured against his lips. A small kiss then, "Please Gokudera." He kissed again, deeply this time with a pleading emotion on the kiss.

Gokudera did exactly what Yamamoto wanted him to do. Make him forget; at least for a night.

Gokudera was bad of giving comfort. But the again, he understood.

They never talked about it. None of them brought the subject up. It wasn't necessary because words are words and words were always empty. So they keep going like the normal would. Each time they killed, each time they took a life, they seek out each other for comfort. One was giving, and the other was accepting; and that was how they survived…

-Owari-

* * *

Shiroi: It's finished! My first fic at Reborn angst. Though it was Rodick who came up with the idea. And he didn't want to post it. So he said I'll do it. Thanks pal! ;P.

Shana: Yeah, or she would be dead by now. Teehees.

Shiroi: Reviews people! It makes me happy! :D I accept CC! But no flames… -Face darkens-


End file.
